Anatomy lesson
by Cataru
Summary: Lightning flash and Rainbow Dash always had a rivalry, and when Lightning was researching this land of ponies she decided to pull a small trick on him. Some things that could be considered sexual content if you squint, but THIS IS NOT A CLOPFIC! If that's what you are looking for, then keep scrolling past. So, the T is for safety. R&R


Full summary and explanation first.

Why make this?

Short answer: I got bored and decided to write this.

Long answer: I wanted to challenge myself with what could be a powder keg (A dangerous or volatile situation) of a fandom and taking a slightly impaired step into it, as I never saw anything canon.

warnings.

Some very light sexual content if you squint at it in the right light. Read to understand why. **NOT A SMUT FIC/ LEMON! **Yeah, you close this page you pervs.

So, with all of that jabbawabba out of the way; on with the story!

* * *

><p>Flash was getting used to life as a horse, or pony as the term is for them in this world. He learned to walk on all fours properly; use equestrian magic, which is different from the magic of his world; and even got some flying lessons from the best: Rainbow Dash.<p>

He and Dash seemed to clash from the start; though he was a government ruler of Brakonia in his true human form as Cataru. She seemed to disrespect him, and he saw her as a bit too laid back. They'd gotten into quite the rivalry. She was more of a jokester, so he often was the butt of her practical jokes: which she seemed to make special for him. Though on some days she wasn't plotting against him: which he felt happy about. This seemed to be one of those days but oh was he wrong.

He was in Twi's tree house; he had borrowed a few books on anatomy from her. Mostly to find the specific weaknesses of the race he could avoid bringing onto himself. He was studying fervently and was eager to learn: He always was. Whether trying to learn magic when humans had limits that The Sorcerer race didn't have; to researching ancient lore; to something as simple as the anatomy of a sentient race. He would absorb its information for all it was worth. He was holding the book up in the grip of his magic, so focused on reading it he did not notice the door open.

"How's it going?" It was Rainbow Dash.

"Just reading this book." Flash replied absentmindedly, still enthralled with his book.

She walked beside him, reading the cover. "The anatomy of the various races of Equestria?" She shrugged at the title before continuing almost sarcastically, but not quite "Sounds like an interesting read."

"Yes, quite." He replied, snout still in the book.

"So, I guess you've been busy studying these past few hours." She said, pretending to yawn and stretch.

"Yes, I've been st... Ngh!" he was cut off mid-sentence as her hoof brushed against the horn on his head.

"Oh! Is something wrong Flashie!?" She said mockingly.

He make a quick and blunt response, "Would you please refrain from what you just did!? I felt like I was going to drop the book!" He looked back into the book, annoyed by the blue pegasus."

"Stop doing what? This?" She said before purposely rubbing her soft hoof on the appendage on his head.

"Ngh, ha! That! Stop doing that!" He had an almost begging tone in his voice as she continued. He moved his head, but she followed until he eventually was being chased around the room trying to make her stop. "How many times must I tell you to stop!?"

A smirk from her was the only answer he got, and he nearly turned white. He took to the air; his clouded mind forgetting she was his teacher. There was quite a ruckus in Twilight's home to the point that the rest of the mane six came over to check on it. They opened the door, seeing them flying in the main room.

In one last maneuver, she purposely hit his horn with her wing. Only then did his wings lock up.

"Wait, what's happening!" he yelled before falling on his face.

* * *

><p>The mane six, all except RD stared at him, before giggling slightly. Seeing this he grabbed the book and tried to hide his terrible blush with it since he knew he looked like an idiot falling on his face.<p>

"Oh! Are you blushing Flashie?" Rainbow went back into the mocking tone she had before. "And look at your wings!"

Little did he know that his wings had filled with blood, and would be damn near unusable. He looked at the giggling equines in the doorway and his bloom went even darker. Though it would usually have been hard to see, as he is red; it came out clear as day.

The few minutes of silence were finally broken by Twi, "Well, We're all together, and we planned to go to sugarcube corner, wanna come Flash?"

He thought before speaking, "I'm almost done with this book, I'll finish it and catch up with you."

Twi was a bit surprised at the outgoing man/colt's change of heart and added with a look on her face that would make a full-grown dragon shake "and I want to have a word with you Dashie.'' With a more cheery, informal face she said. ''We'll see you in a bit Flash!"

"I'll be but a few seconds Twi." Dashie said before turning to Flash and whispering, almost by human standards seductively, but like her sarcasm, not quite so, "So, did you like it?"

The only truthful answer he could muster was a blush, as what had been distracting him was a mysterious pleasure, unlike anything he had felt before. Though he wouldn't admit it in words.

''Well.'' She continued to whisper in his ear. ''I'm glad you did.'' She then turned and walked away towards the door, and he went back to the book he was reading, and he giggled internally, as this whole escapade ended in the irony that the chapter of the book he was on was about the physiology of a unicorn's horn and pegasus's wings, and it was an ironic thing. As he read, he found this line

'The horn of most unicorns and alicorns are not only the conduit for their natural magical ability, but also bustling with pleasure nerves, technically making it an erogenous zone.'

All this did was make him blush more, he found the culprit of his mysterious pleasure, and the wing lockup, and why they were giggling. He soon finished the book, luckily at the same time his wings became back to normal. He put the book back on the shelf. Hoping nothing else would embarrass him today. Though it stayed in the back of his mind through that day.

* * *

><p>So yeah, my first attempt at this fandom. Probably not my best work, as I was a bit nervous about doing this. But hey, personal challenge accepted and conquered!<p>

For the warning: Now you understand.

Now, one last explanation: Why I even wanted anything to do with this fandom.

If you looked at my profile I said I love to learn and dislike not understanding things. Well, bronyism (if that is a word) is one of those things. I cannot wrap my head around it, and it created a fascination in me. Wanting to know why a group of grown men like MLP. I mean, I like some kids shows, but mostly for nostalgia (Blues Clues is my nostalgia goggles). Bronies don't have that, so I want to know the how and why of it. It doesn't help that I didn't want anyone knowing I was interested in it, since I thought I'd be seen as a number of different insulting names. It all came to a head when I was doing a sort of make it up fantasy game when I, though unwilling to say their names, had ''The elements'' as I called them, help us defeat... Dracula was it? Yeah. Dracula. And then later required their help to cure the taint of a dark magic that was corrupting my friend's character and driving her insane, bloodthirsty, and pale as a vampire. I later thought of writing a story/ unofficial novel about the fantasy kingdom we created, which in turn made me think of the question ''How did my guy end up befriending the Elements?'' and I thought I could write a whole story about that too. It was then this little almost fluffy snippet was born.

If you actually take time to read this, give an honest review telling what you liked about it, and click my name at the top of the page to read my other fics.

Probably not my best, being canonically blind and unsure of myself, but I hope someone enjoys it. Also, tell me if you'd want to read The Brakonian chronicles, and/or specifically the story I mentioned above, and I may consider actually writing it at some point. This ending summary is getting too long so bless your face, if you sneezed reading this fic bless you (I really need a catchphrase), and keep on keeping on.


End file.
